When I Look At You There Are Stars In Yor Eyes
by silena4kane
Summary: Percy Jackson aka Peter Johnson, is just trying to fulfill his goals in hockey while juggling school and his career, meeting Jason Grace was just a bonus but now Percy thinks he's in love but he's turning 17 and Jason Grace is 22 years old. What's he supposed to do now? [Cross posted on Ao3]
1. Chapter 1

"Percy, I told you, hold you're head _down_ you could choke yourself like that," Percy sighed and held the white (slowly becoming red) cloth tighter around his throbbing nose and lowered his head.

"That's better isn't it?" Will said, pointedly not mentioning that they were 2 weeks into school and it was Percy's 4th bloody nose.

"Thanks again Will," Percy whispered while Will applied a bandage to the small cut on his forehead, wincing at the stinging from the alcohol.

Will rolled his eyes, "Just, tell Coach Anderson about this," He pleaded his blue eyes illuminating all the worry Percy asked him not to have.

"I can't Will, you know that. Coach Anderson picked me, a Junior, to be on the Varsity Hockey team. I can't disappoint him by being intimidated by some regular high school hazing," he explained laying the red and white cloth on the cold bench beneath him as he wiped his nose with the damp Kleenex.

"Percy this, isn't hazing anymore," Will scoffed.

"You don't get it Will," Percy said shaking his head, his messy mop of raven hair falling into his eyes.

"Your right I don't get it Percy, why don't you explain it to me," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I have reasons," Percy murmured.

"Well, when you're ready to share those reasons, I'll be with Nico," Will said gathering his kit and walking away from the rink.

Percy sighed, tiredly rubbing his face with both hands, expertly avoiding the bandage. He got up quickly, not even noticing the twinges coming from his nose. He changed in the locker room and walked home, thanking that he lived so close to the school as he reached his apartment.

He opened the door, the familiarity of his mother's laughter greeting him as he walked inside. She gave him a large smile and he returned it while heading into his room. He sat his Hockey equipment on the end of his bed. His eyes wandered toward the poster covering his barren walls. The sunshine blond hair, the electric eyes, the golden boy smile. Percy sighed, Jason Grace _the_ MVP of the New York Rangers. The man was his inspiration and no way he was going to disappoint one of the only men he looked up to in his life. _No, Way_.

The bell rang shrilly as Percy slammed his locker close, math algorithms and test dates swirling in his head as he walked to Art. He skidded inside just as the bell rang, verdant green gleaming at him with approval and steely gray looking at him with irritation, "Hey Annabeth, Rachel," he greeted sliding in between the polar opposites.

The teacher clapped her hands together bringing all attention to her, "Today I would like you all to show me what we you completed so far on your people portraits I'd like to see how your proportions and life like sketches are coming so get them out and let me see them!" she ordered.

Percy skimmed the pages in his sketch book until he found the correct page. He flipped it open and was met with the meagre scrawls of Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo Valdez. Rachel elbowed him sharply and gave him a thumbs up, her bland portrait of her mother and father gleaming in her arms.

His portrait of his 4 friends with squished faces and bright smiles (more awkward in Nico's case) took the selfie a few days ago so he could draw it. From Hazel's curly hair to Leo's mischievous brown eyes. The teacher, Mrs. Arthur, came up behind him as he noticed all of his miniscule mistakes. Her eyes widened and she patted Percy's shoulder approvingly, starling him so badly he almost dropped the sketch pad. With a chuckle, Mrs. Arthur said, "Great job Percy, I can't wait to see your other work through out the year, even incomplete this looks almost like a picture," she complimented before gliding over to Annabeth's very anatomical drawing of her identical twin half brothers, Matthew and Bobby.

Percy noticed a small gap in Nico's eyebrows and quickly filled it in, rough draft didn't have to mean _rough_ draft. He the quickly scribbled his signature onto the picture, not his well known pseudonym but his actual signature. Percy sighed rubbing in the graphite over Hazel's lips to make it less forced.

The bell rang startling him into rubbing the pencil over Hazels cheekbone. "Damn it," he hissed under his breath, the gray smeared across Hazel's cheek ruined the lighting over her dark skin.

"Don't worry about it Percy that's an easy fix, besides don't you have somewhere to be today?" she said her smile curling toward the verdant twinkle in her eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me Rach, now keep it down." He whispered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes with her sketchbook hugged against her chest, "Come on Percy, I wish you'd just get out there, stereotypes aren't real, you know that right?" she said teasingly.

"Yeah I know that Annabeth, but does the rest of the world?" he questioned walking away from Art class to head to the locker rooms.

He stumbled into his change of clothing, his hair still slightly damp as he limped home to get ready, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. A quick shower, a dab of concealer, he was ready to go. A quick kiss to his mom and the hurried excuse of studying with Annabeth and he was out the door.

He whistled his New Yorker born taxi caller and got in, "11 west 53rd street," he chirped to the driver. The driver looked back at him.

"Isn't that the Modern Museum of Art?" he questioned bewildered. Percy nodded, the driver gave a double take before sliding back toward the wheel and driving past the building. He got there in a surprising 10 minutes and paid the cab driver.

He tied his jacket around his waste, and entered through the door. He zeroed in on the piece that had been hanging in the museum for a few days, the contrast in the black of the tail in the equestrian based painting keeping most of his interest. He inwardly jumped as a new voice interrupted his internal critiquing, "It's an amazing piece isn't it?"

Percy tightened the jacket at his waist, "Yeah it is, why do you think so?" he asked, internally cringing at the most likely response of, 'I like horses.' or his very favorite 'it just speaks to me.'

The man responded with, "The contrast in the horses tail, especially how the more lighter tones tend to blend with the wind to make the painting seem much less forced, almost like a real picture, Peter Johnson is one of my favorite artists," prompting Percy to take a much better look at him appraisingly.

His jaw almost hit the ground on who was standing next to him, from the blonde military style haircut to the blue eyes, was Jason Grace his all time most favorite hockey player, "Oh my-" abruptly with his well known quick reflexes Jason Grace grabbed him and tugged him out of the building. The crisp air sobered Percy slightly from his crazy fanboying.

"Your Jason Grace," he squeaked. Jason Grace sighed.

"Yeah, that's me I'm Jason Grace but please, it's just Jason," the blonde said while running his hand through his hair.

Percy struggled to get a hold of himself, he didn't need to make a total fool of himself in front of this god. He took a deep breath and let it out, "I'm sorry it's just that you are amazing and I love hockey and your my freaking inspiration, I just can't believe this, I'm your number one fan seriously," he babbled.

Jason slowly turned red with every word Percy spoke, when Percy was done Jason could win first place in a costume contest for best vegetable…or fruit. (Tomatoes are so controversial!)

"Thank you…" Jason prompted,

"Percy, Jackson" Percy answered enthusiastically. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked. Percy swallowed nervously, "Um I justreally wanted to see that new painting by Peter Johnson, I don't really tell a lot of people this because of the common stereotype but I love paintings and hockey," he said quickly.

Jason smiled and nodded, "Yeah I understand the feeling," he said quietly.

Percy looked up at Jason's blue eyes and noticed the specks of yellow that gave his sky blue eyes more of a electric feel. The cars rushing by knocked him out of whatever he was feeling as it started pouring rain. "Oh no," Percy breathed, the rain soaking him too the bone,.

"Crap," Jason breathed he glanced at Percy and in a split second said, "Come on lets go."

After Jason dropped Percy off he slipped him a card and drove off, glancing at the business card Percy flipped it over to see what Jason wrote, _give me a call xxx-xxx-xxxx,_ Percy's cheeks burned with embarrassment and nervousness, he never did tell Jason he was a Junior in high school….Percy quickly rushed into his building, he only had 5 hours to sleep now.

 **~*~**  
After another 8 hours in the daily grind of high school Percy laced up his skates, the slippery ice feeling like solid ground, but instead of hockey all he could think about was Will and the argument they had, why couldn't he understand the importance of hockey to him?

He had finished with his practice gear and was skating toward the goal when he was checked against the barrier from behind. Slightly dazed he looked up towards who had hit him in the hip. He was met with the brown eyes of Matthew Ruttingham, "Come on little Percy, are you too much of a baby to handle a little ice hockey hazing? Maybe the little baby should just go back to junior varsity?" he said causing most of the team to laugh along with him.

"Come on Percy Jackson, you know you don't belong, why do you continue to crawl back?" he asked viciously before sliding into his position in the left side of the rink. Percy's eyes burned but he still skated toward the goal and got into position. Like he said there's a reason for everything and his teammates wouldn't make him back down, _nothing would._


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson was not happy, being stuck in the cold hockey locker rooms, with only a towel did that to a person. He looked into his locker and happily shouted. The idiots left his phone, he scrolled through his contacts and stopped hovering over Will. They haven't talked for a week, he sighed before scrolling again to Nico Di Angelo. It rang twice before he answered. "Hello? Percy?" Nico's voice asked questioningly.

"Hi, Nico, I need a favor from you."

"What?" he asked a little apprehensive.

"A ride home from school…and clothes," he whispered.

Nico sighed this time, "I'm on my way Percy," he hang up.

Percy pulled his towel tighter around him, the cool air was getting to him as he scrolled through his contacts and saw Jason Grace, and he considered just calling for a hello and decided against it. The locker room door creaked open and Nico Di Angelo, with his aviator jacket and dark brown eyes flamed with anger, walked toward him.

"Thanks Nico," Percy said gratefully grabbing the clothes Nico brought and heading into the stalls in the bathroom, just because he and Nico were close didn't mean Nico had to be that close to him.

"Perce." Nico called.

"Yeah?" Percy asked pulling on the jeans and shirt.

"You seriously need to do something about this, I know you and Will aren't talking because of this, and to be fair we're all worried," he said.

Percy sighed biting his lip stepping out of the stall. "I know you guys are but can you blame me? I've told you guys I have my reason and they are reasons I'm not willing to share," Percy said with finality in his voice.

Nico sighed and grabbed his car keys out of his pocket, "Come on Perce I'll drop you off at home." He said with resignation.

Percy grabbed what he had left out of his locker and walked with Nico to his truck. He was halfway home when he realized he hadn't finished his art project. "Dang it," he muttered.

One all-nighter coming up. He thanked Nico as he ran to his door and got in, "Hey Mom," he said kissing her on the cheek as he swiftly ran to his room grabbing his easel and a medium horizontal canvas.

He laid his phone on his dresser as he set up, changing out of Nico's clothes into his painting outfit, already splattered in dozens of colors. He started with the inside before working in. He painted the white edges as if looking into photograph and before he knew it, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico were staring back at him. He shaded in the reflecting light on their irises before he grabbed the canvas and laid it in front of a fan, drying was much easier this way. He looked at the clock and the red numbers of 5:30 stared at him. He sighed thankful for the night of no homework before jumping straight into bed, knocked out in seconds.

He woke up two hours later still as tired as he was before, but his Art project was dry so Percy was happy. He walked down stairs after changing and grabbed some toast and bacon stuffing it in his mouth as he walked back up the stairs and grabbed his stuff to hurry towards the bus. His Mom's snores were still audible as he left to get to his bus stop.  
He brought his phone out of his backpack which, in his rush to get to the bus stop, he threw into the large bag. He opened his contacts app and looked at his latest contact, Matthew Ruttingham's voice echoed in his head as he texted the blue eyed hockey god. Would you like to go out, today, on a date? He held his breath and waited, the vibrating of his phone made him look at the newly received message, I'd love too I can pick you up from the museum at 7:00? Percy smiled and texted once again, Can't wait, see you at 7:00. Now all Percy had to do was find the perfect outfit.

Percy raced to his seat in art, his painting clenched in his hand as he sat in his seat. Rachel, his all-knowing friend, gave him a huge smile. Annabeth, with her typical need to know trait shining through, asked, "Okay, now tell me what's going on right now, she won't tell me anything and you know what that does to me Percy,"

Percy shuttered, "Trust me, I remember Annabeth, but I'll tell you, I have… a date tonight." Percy whispered.

Rachel squealed happily muttering 'I knew it! I knew it!' under her breath.

"Oh man, you and your boyfriend can go on a date with Piper and me! Who is it?!" Annabeth asked excitedly.

Percy bit his lip, "He doesn't actually go to our school, or high school period… because he graduated already," Percy muttered sheepishly.

"How old is he?" Annabeth inquired suspiciously.

"He's 22," Percy muttered.

"Well at least he isn't 23, Annabeth muttered rolling her eyes.

Percy's cheeks turned red, "His name is actually Jason….Grace" he whispered.

Rachel's green eyes glimmered as she snickered, "You mean the hot blonde on the wall next to your bed?"

"Yes," Percy grumbled blushing.

"Well what's happening on the date," Annabeth asked.

"I'm not sure, he's picking me up from the museum, that's why I really need your help in finding something to wear," he mumbled.

"Percy you gave us almost no time," Rachel scolded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "We can skip the rest of the day, my parents will probably ground me for a while but this is a milestone Percy very important," Annabeth said.

Rachel nodded and Percy sighed again, regretting his choice slightly.

Mrs. Arthur walked in and smiled, "I hope you guys are all ready to present your paintings, don't forget to give everyone a moment to interpret your piece before you decide to give it a description, many of you won't have a description and some of you will, let's start with the front and work back, Amelia come on up dear," she said before taking her seat as the bell rang for fourth period.

The paintings were endless, people, places, abstract, building, randomness. Every one different from the other, some amazing, some…not so great. It took about an hour but the presentation finally landed on Percy. He walked to the front and set his covered painting on the easel. Percy took a breath and slowly uncovered his first work for the year. The painting looked back at everyone like a picture, the 4 humans with large smiles looking back at everyone as Hazel's curly hair and Nico's pale skin contrasted as well as the outstretched arm of Frank as if the painting was a selfie.

The teacher clapped, "amazing Percy, you are very proficient in life like drawing, did you know that?"

Percy blushed and with his painting in hand walked back to his seat. When the class ended Percy was grabbed by his two best friends. They rushed to his place, completely destroying Percy's closet finding the perfect outfit.

"Come on Percy put this on," Annabeth ordered pointing Percy toward the bathroom in the hallway. Percy quickly changed and walked out.

"Stunning, even I would love to go on a date with you right now Perce, and I'm ace and aro," Rachel said approvingly.

Percy smiled at them, "Thanks guys, really, I'm just so nervous," he admitted.

"Percy all you have to worry about is telling Jason your age and it has to happen now okay?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded hesitantly. "Okay,"


	3. Chapter 3

Percy waited for Jason, the warm air of the gallery's air conditioner keeping him from being frozen by the New York weather, just because he was used to the cold in hockey didn't mean he was used to the cold of potential snow. Percy looked at his phone, it said 7:20. Percy sighed and when he was just about ready to go home when the familiar cropped blonde hair came into his sights.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, did you have to wait very long?" He said embarrassment coloring his voice.

"No, it's okay, I'm just glad you're here," Percy said with a big smile.

"Come on, I have the best thing planned for us," Jason whispered grabbing Percy's hand.

Percy's heart fluttered as he nodded. They walked a couple of blocks north, Jason keeping Percy on his toes because he wanted their first date to be a surprise to him. Jason tugged on his sleeve as they stopped at a small homey, coffee shop.

"What is this place?" Percy asked.

"This is CJ Café, or Camp Jupiter Café, I used to come here a lot growing up and still do. I took you here because of one of their latest features that we are thankfully not late to." Jason explained relieved.

Percy nodded though a slight frown marred his face, he knew CJ Café from someone, or at least heard about it. They walked in stripping of their many layers when Percy looked toward the counter and froze, Hazel Levesque looked back at him questioningly as she took the orders of the two women in front of here.

Hazel was the reason he knew CJ Café, he'd forgotten she got the job 3 months ago for some extra spending money. Percy looked back at Jason fearing the worst, but when Jason smiled at him he couldn't help smiling back at him.

Jason looked ahead of himself and sighed aloud."I'll be back Percy, I need to talk to someone real quick, and can you order for us? I wouldn't mind a caramel macchiato," Jason said.

Percy nodded and quickly turned his attention back to Hazel he quickly walked up to Hazel, no line in sight. Hazel obviously speechless looked from Jason to Percy.

"Isn't that-"she tried to ask.

"Yes that is the man in the poster on my bedroom wall, and he doesn't quite know how old I am Haze so I really need you to not say anything," Percy pleaded.  
Hazel bit her lip and nodded.

"You are telling him though aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes Haze, I promise, tonight actually, but not right now, after the date," Percy told her.

Hazel nodded and sighed, "Well what do you want to order?" she asked

"A caramel macchiato and a hot chocolate please Haze," Percy ordered.

"That'll be $13.50 Perce," she answered.

Percy was about to grab his wallet when a muscular arm slid a $20 bill over.

"Keep the change," Jason said before taking Percy's hand as they waited for their drinks. Percy looked up at Jason and stared at the ground before Jason caught him peaking. Percy sighed, this was probably the only date he'd be getting from Jason Grace. Jason grabbed his shoulder and they headed out with their steamy beverages.  
Jason led Percy to a park where a blanket was spread out and freshly made food steamed up as if it had just been made.

"Woah..Jason…" Percy said speechless.

"I know, a little overboard, but I'll be leaving soon, we're heading out to Maine, in a couple of weeks so this is probably some of the only time we'll have for a while…. Anyway would you like some wine?" he asked straying from the slightly heavy topic.

Percy looked at the large bottle and couldn't help his nod of agreement, maybe a little liquid courage would help cure his inability to just tell Jason how old he was. Jason poured enough wine in both glasses to fill them both half way. They clinked glasses and Percy sipped on the alcoholic drink, the burn instantly making him a little lighter than when the night began. When both glasses were empty Jason kept pouring and Percy kept nodding.

They were stumbling in the park by the time they finished the bottle, the cold keeping Jason in much more focus than Percy, who'd by now with his hazy mind wasn't afraid to say something.

"Jason, I have a secret," Percy giggled.

"What kind of secret?" Jason asked the wine becoming much easier to handle after about an hour.

"A secret I have, but I'm not sure I want to tell you," Percy whispered to Jason.

"Well Percy, I'm sure no secret of yours is going to push me away," Jason decided aloud.

"Really?" Percy asked questioningly, even tipsy still looking a bit apprehensive.

Jason nodded believing himself that it was whole heartedly true.

"I'm seventeen," Percy whispered in Jason ear before giggling again slightly. Pressing his head into Jason's neck as the he grew tired he closed his eyes and opened them again the world tilted and spilled into darkness. Jason still frozen slightly rushed to hold Percy up as he dangerously flopped to the ground.

"Seventeen?" Jason muttered.

He looked at Percy and noticed how young he really did look, even though Percy looked like any 22 year old he also looked like any 17-18 year old. Jason tugged Percy up slipped his arms around his midriff and under his knees before, almost like as if Percy weighed nothing, carrying him bridal style.

Jason sighed, He couldn't believe this, what was he supposed to do, he'd fallen for a 17 year old, was he a pedophile? Was he going to jail? What would his family think? Ok maybe Jason could admit he didn't nearly care about that last one as much as the first two. Jason looked at Percy's face and sighed walking back toward the coffee shop, Thalia and her girlfriend Reyna promised to pick it up for him.

The only thing Jason was completely sure about was that it _was_ worth it.

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _Hey guys sorry about that update and delete if you saw it, I was just to lazy to format and couldn't keep it unformatted like that. I just have a really huge question for you guys and BTW, you can all thank_** _A sea of hope_ _ **for this update that really should have come a while ago I am just swamped in projects so if you guys could comment on whether your ok with shorter chapters and faster updates or longer chapters but longer time periods between them that would be great!**_

 ** _PS:  
A little self promotion, check out another story, A Nico/Percy that another, Pixyice and I are co-authoring similarly like John Green and David with 'Will Grayson Will Grayson' and don't be afraid unlike this story it may drift into a more M-Rated Version but so far it's been pretty clean so don't be afraid to check it out. It's called _****New Athens University: College Love Troubles and it would be great if you'd Fav and Follow my great friend Pixyice that would be wonderful!**

 **Don't Forget Follow, Favorite, Review, Review, Review! :)**


End file.
